


Fondon't

by Trashcanakin



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tumblr Prompt, moldy cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Tony is sleep deprived an' makes a disaster of a sandwich. Bucky helps.





	Fondon't

“I don’t think that’s the kinda mold cheese is supposed to have,” Bucky uttered while he stared at the grotesque, yellowish cheese dip Tony planned to spread on his sandwich. If you could even call  _ that _ a sandwich. It was covered in white speckled lumps he’s sure hadn’t been there when they’d purchased it.

 

“Hmm? I don’t see a problem with it, it’s cheese, Buckaroo!” Tony exclaimed whilst his body swayed from side to side, eyes already half lidded. The very sleep deprived genius didn’t hold anything back when he slathered the disgusting ooze onto the salami, tortilla chips, and oreos that already resided on the bread.

 

“Yeah, alright, we’re done here,” Bucky chuckled, unable to stop the smile that cracked his face as he gazed at his boyfriend, fondness and mirth seeped from his eyes. “I think I’ve humored ya enough– no baby, please! Don’t put that in your mouth!” he blurted. His hands sprang forward as he snatched the concoction away just before it reached the other’s lips.

 

“Wha– my sandwich, why…?” Tony mumbled, pout planted on his face. “You said I needed to eat, and now you’ve stolen my sandwich. That’s mean, Mr. Freeze. So mean,” his pout faded away into a grin as he giggled. He was definitely too tired.

 

Bucky placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders, steering him toward the bedroom. God he adored this man with every inch of his being, but maybe next time he wouldn’t let Tony try and make his own dinner after a 27-hour, no nap kind of workshop binge.

 

“Let’s getcha to bed, Doll. I’ll make ya a sandwich myself, and ya can eat it in bed an’ get crumbs all over my pillows, jus’ how ya like,” he smirked.

 

Tony hummed in content, “Yeah, just how I like.”


End file.
